K.A.R.D Wiki:General Policies
Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for the admins to enforce it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. policies are statements which carry varying scope and power. In general, they lay out how the site is to be run and what methods should be used to tackle certain issues. General Ruleset * Do not articles. Doing so will almost always result in a block. * Do not ask to become a Sysop (admin) on the wiki. There is a certain process by which this wiki picks its admins. * Do not create pointless articles, upload invalid images, insert vulgar language, or make racial slurs. If you see one, put delete tag on. See the Deletion policy for more information. * Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. ** Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. ** Support your article with actual facts. ** Use reliable sources. * Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links), and do not post . * Do not create articles containing fanon. This wiki deals with the official light novel/anime/manga content. Fanon materials aren't allowed. * Plagiarism, in any form, is wrong, and is . We are our own wiki. Do your own research and collaborate with your fellow editors to reach the right answer. Adverting Arguments * Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, nor they themselves. * When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. * Do not fill articles with content that makes no sense. * If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. Leave it on or contact admins instead. Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behavior. # Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism. If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write insult other users (even if they really are or not). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will receive an automatic permanent ban for harassment. Chat Rules User Equality Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While the recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any policy or guideline. This includes the blocking policy. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 1-week block * Third offense: 1-month block * Fourth offense: 3-month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block Category:Rules